With the increase in speed and reliability of the World Wide Web there is now a potential to use the World Wide Web for information processing. However, use of the World Wide Web in this manner exposes information to unauthorised access.
Typically, unauthorised access is obtained by the use of “Robots” which use trial and error to gain access to information. This technique maybe applied directly to the information or to the computer programs having legitimate access to the information.
There is a developing requirement to use the World Wide Web as a Wide Area Network to allow recording and retrieval of information. A limiting factor is the protection of the information when exposed to the World Wide Web in this manner.
Also there is a requirement to provide “open access” to information. Exposing information to “open access” precludes the use of “Traditional” access controls such as Registration of Users, User Identifications and Passwords. (“Open access” is access by any User who has a need, and enough information to cause a computer system to respond to a request.)
Where access to information through the World Wide Web is currently required, the information is often derived from an archive copy of the information, or from a copy containing an extract of the information. This information is inherently “out-of-date” at all times.
“Up-to-date” (or “Real Time”) information is often desirable but can be precluded by the inherent risk of exposing current information to the World Wide Web.